


once upon a princess

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical, NSFW, Smut, alternative universe, princess and body guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't enjoy royal balls, especially when she needs to meet all kinds of suitors. Thankfully, someone comes to save her from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon a princess

**Author's Note:**

> for bellamysking who's had a rough couple of days. thanks to raincityruckus for listening to me ramble
> 
> Prompt:- Clarke is some sort of princess and Bellamy is her bodyguard and it's just clear that they can't keep their hands off of each other
> 
> warnings:- smut, unbetaed

Clarke’s been on the fringes of the ball for half an hour, the music drifted out to the terrace she was currently on. She ignored the loud courtiers as they bragged about one accomplishment or another, choosing to focus on the stars and how she could see them twinkle despite the light that flooded out of the palace. She longed for clear nights like this, where she could open her windows and stare at the stars until her eyes ached. But instead of being there, she’d been forced into some ridiculous, heavy dress that was impossible to breathe in. The dress was beautiful, the soft top layer had a gold brocade, the cream colour beneath had faded from the original pale gold. She’d been given the dress a few years prior, but it had faded over the years, and she’d also grown in a size, making her cleavage obvious. She’d been paraded in front of young suitors from all over the kingdoms, and promptly run away, ducking into alcoves and passageways, trying to escape any who wanted to dance.

She’d managed to hide away for now, but it wouldn’t be long before someone found her. She hoped it would be Wells, or the captain of the guard Miller, or her personal guard…

Bellamy.

Bellamy, who would spend all night staring up at the stars with her, who’d hold her hand, concealed in her skirts, or whispering gentle reassurances into her ear; sometimes, they weren’t gentle reassurance, sometimes they were passionate words, ground out against her skin.

The soft scuffing of shoes on the marble terrace brought her out of her musings, and not a moment too soon, she braced herself to ward off a suitor, or be berated by her mother.

“Your highness, you should not be so close to the edge,” Bellamy’s voice sounded deep and gravelly, it felt like blunt nails dragging down her back, or his mouth pressing against hers, his teeth digging into her flesh leaving little marks there.

She turned, a small smile pulling at her face. She wasn’t sure when he was getting back from the city, on a normal night off he’d probably be gone for a few more hours, before he’d sneak into her room. He was silhouetted by the lights, his dark curls spill down his neck to the crisp collar of his uniform. She loved him in his uniform, how the dark blue and pearly white contrasted with his tan skin and dark eyes.

She takes a step towards him, standing close, a knowing smirk pulling at her lips. “You’re back early.”

“Couldn’t leave you to deal with all these rampaging courtiers by yourself, now could I?”

Her smirk turned to a shy smile as she ducked her head, recalling her night.

Bellamy’s hands came up to clasp hers, linking together. Clarke watched as his thumb stroked the soft skin of her hand, the callus’s rubbing against her. She tried not to imagine his hand slipping up her thighs, kneeling before her, the folds of her dress enveloping him. She wanted to feel him, his nails digging into the curve beneath ass, his tongue fucking her. She felt heat rush through her, desire making her clench.

“Bellamy, I find myself feeling unwell, will you walk me to my suite?” She winked at him, before stepping back, correcting her posture, and her face relaxing as she slipped into her court persona. She’d adopted it hundreds of times before, but it always felt strange in Bellamy’s presence, like she didn’t need to do it, that she was hiding from him.

“Your highness,” he bows his head, stepping back gesturing her forward.

The ball played out around them, elaborate dances and music almost drowning out the talking. They stopped briefly to excuse Clarke, promising to try to come back to the ball. Clarke could feel him behind her the whole time, far enough away to avoid attention and too far away for her. She wanted touch him now, feel his body against hers.

It didn’t take long before they were closing the door to Clarke’s suite, her back pressed hard against the dark wood. His tongue pushed into her mouth, distracting her from the cool wood on her shoulders, the stays of her bodice digging into her back. She wanted to loosen the corset, to feel Bellamy’s hands touching her breasts, she wanted his hands pulling her waist closer.

His hands curled into her hair, yanking her head back and giving him access to her neck.

“No, Bellamy,” she groaned. He stopped, clearly shocked, pulling back from her. “No marks, not tonight.” His fingers moved from the door, pulling at the stays of her dress, loosening it just enough that he could lift her breasts out of her dress. She groaned as Bellamy’s mouth went back to work, this time on her breasts, marking them, his teeth sinking into her skin and sucking it into his mouth. She tugged his shirt up and over his head, allowing her to peruse his flesh.

The groan rose in her throat again, as if pulling it from the dark recesses of her. She throbbed, almost in time with her heartbeat, her head thumped against the wall as she gripped his shoulders, so that she’d stay grounded, with him.

His hands dropped, gathering up her skirts, bunching them higher and higher until he could finally set his fingers against her skin. She loved this dress, the layers made her feel safe and the detailing was so beautiful, she loved the feel of it, how the material dragged along her skin and Bellamy fingers getting closer and closer to her underwear.

He pulled them aside, his fingers rubbing at her clit, wasting no time. Clarke wanted him inside her, she wanted his cock stretching her out and his fingers on her clit. Circling it, slowly and bringing her closer and closer.

“You ready?” he pulled back from her. Her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt, pushing down his pants.

“Yes, yes, yes,” the words spilled out of her. His hands slipped back under the curve of her ass, he pulled her up, wrapping her thighs around his waist. She could feel his blunt cock brushing against her entrance. He bent his head again, back to her breasts, again leaving marks there.

“Tell me what you want Clarke,” she gasped into his shoulder, his hands guiding his cock to her entrance and moving it away. She groaned, she needed him inside her, now.

“I want you inside. Please,” she sobbed against his shoulder. She hadn’t even known she was sobbing until then, she hadn’t heard the sounds, now it was one of the only sounds she could hear. Apart from Bellamy’s little noises. His little noises weren’t fair, and he was teasing her. He liked teasing her.

“Clarke,” he groaned as he manoeuvred his cock to her entrance. He pushed into her, just the tip. Enough to drive her insane, he kept saying her name, pressing it into her skin, tattooing it.

Clarke dug her nails into the top of his biceps, she loved his biceps, loved when she could watch them twitching as he trained, how they felt wrapped around her. But she loved them most when they were like this, when they glistened and they tensed beneath her touch. She pushed her body down onto his cock, pushing him in so he stretched her open.

He thrust into her, pushing her into the wall, her eyes rolling back in her head. It didn’t take much but she was already so close, her hand slipping down to circle just above where they were joined. Her sobbing returned, barely able to take a breath before pleasure had chased it back out of her.

“So close,” he groaned, pulling away from her breasts, his fingers still clutching at her soft thighs. Somehow, he managed to make out her reply, changing the angle of his hips in answer and snapping into her.

She could finally feel it, the pleasure that had been roiling low in her belly finally released, spreading everywhere. Burning away anything else, the outside world, the ball fading away until the only thing that remained was her fingers rubbing her clit and Bellamy. The pleasure spread inside her, fanning through her body until it overcame her. She could think of nothing but the two of them. Bellamy shuddered beneath her, and she could feel him spill inside her.

When they finally came back to themselves, Bellamy shakily placed her feet back on the ground, she wasn’t sure her legs would hold her. He moved beside, his back against the door too, linking their hands again.

“Clarke,” his voice held a sudden realisation.

“I took the tea this morning, idiot,” she smiled.

She wanted to stay there forever, but even now she could hear the sounds of the ball echoing into the hall and she knew they’d have to go back. But oh, just to stay here, together, no mother, no father, no sister, no suitors and no titles, just the two of them, safe and warm.

Clarke heard the music finally quiet, signalling the end of the dancing and the beginning of dinner.

.

When she finally made it to dinner her hair was only slightly array and the ties of her dress, only slightly uneven, even if her lip colour was a shade different before she left. Bellamy was better off, not being able to tell when his uniform was slightly rumbled.

“You should be more careful Princess,” Wells slid out the chair next to his, hiding his smile in his bow.

She turned her head slightly, taking in Bellamy’s swollen lips and his smug smirk. She smiled to herself, their secret was still safe, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](www.thatweirdparamedicstudent.tumblr.com)


End file.
